


Youth gone wild

by Iconoclast



Series: Cute boys gone wild [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Antisemitism, Balkan Boys, Bullying, Cultural Differences, First Crush, Friendship/Love, M/M, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Two different boys with a similar background and a troubled childhood meet in the same orphanage.An extroverted blonde becomes the guardian angel of an introverted quiet ginger.Appearances are deceiving and the ginger is not the shy and quiet guy he seems nor is the blonde an unsullied angel.





	1. Don't let me down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Stained Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737444) by [Iconoclast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello lives at Wammy's since two years now but isn't happy at all.  
> But finally, one day, a shy introverted boy arrived there and changed his life forever.
> 
> A story about friendship, platonic and non-platonic love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call us problem child  
> We spend our lives on trial  
> We walk an endless mile  
> We are the youth gone wild
> 
> [Skid Row - Youth Gone Wild]  
> https://youtu.be/4jpf-eC-Xlk
> 
> Youth Gone Wild was released 1989, Mello's birth year
> 
> \---
> 
> HUGE THANKS to ZombieJesus for killing all my nasty grammar errors!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**14 December 2002**

Their friendship had been something unique from the very beginning. Mello remembered well when Wammy brought the shy ginger haired boy with deep blue eyes to the orphanage. It was the day after he turned thirteen, and Matt was still twelve. The newcomer didn’t talk to anyone, nor did he interact with or play with  the other kids. In fact, most of them made fun of him, called him stupid or even worse. Mello didn’t like that, he didn’t like when someone got bullied. He remembered well when he arrived at the orphanage two years ago, and the other kids called him Barbie, Nazi-dolly, or even Princess. But Mello didn’t take it for long, and beat up the other kids to show them who was the girl. Roger had punished him each time he was violent towards the other kids, but Mello didn’t care. He wasn’t going to take shit from any of them. He grew up on the streets and he followed his own rules.

 

 

**24 December 2002**

The situation with Matt reached its peak on Christmas Eve. The children asked why Matt didn’t join the Midnight Mass,  and Roger explained it was because he was not Christian, but a Jew. Mello noticed an unusual amount of giggling and confabulating during the rite, and Roger had to reprehend them all a couple of times. After the mass, Mello stayed in the small chapel and prayed the Rosary on his own. The Protestant rite never satisfied him, it was different from the Catholic one. When Mello was done praying, he walked back into the main building but he heard the children laughing and screaming behind the closed door of . the boys’ bathroom. The blonde walked in and saw a group of older kids standing in the back corner , facing him. He heard a boy crying and sobbing while the gang stomped and hit him, while laughing at him. Jew they called him, ugly Jew, jugo pig.

“Leave him in peace!” Mello ran towards the gang and beat some of the bigger kids. He found Matt crumpled up in the corner, his pants pulled down to expose his circumcised penis. His legs were full of bruises, his lip was split and bleeding. “If you dare to touch him again I’m going to beat the shit out of you!”

“Oh, look. Nazi Barbie is saving the little Jew.” It was V who talked like that. He was the oldest at the orphanage and had always been nasty towards the younger ones. The bully had tried it with Mello too at the beginning, but the blonde wasn’t intimidated; he knew full well how to defend himself. The institute where he’d lived in Germany was way worse than Wammy’s.

Mello punched V right in the face, and when he fell backwards,Mello spat on him. “Fuck off!” The kids left after that, and Mello was  there alone with Matt. Mello touched him gently, tried to calm him down. The first thing he did was put Matt’s pants back on, then Mello took some toilet paper and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth.

“W-why?” Matt stuttered. It was the first time Mello had heard his voice. “Why a-are you helping me?”

“Because I know what it means. You should learn to defend yourself.” The blonde helped the ginger-haired boy up. “Can you walk?” Matt nodded and Mello put his arm around Matt’s waist to support him. He took Matt’s arm and wrapped it around his own shoulder. Matt held the taller blonde tightly. “I’ll bring you to my room, okay?”

 

 

Because Mello had fought with every roommate Roger had placed him with, Mello was the only one at Wammy’s who had his own room.  The orphanage had decided it was the best if Mello slept alone since he was a problematic boy with an unmanageable character. More than once, Roger had discussed with Wammy to have him moved to another place because he couldn’t control him.

Mello’s room was on the top floor, and Matt’s eyes widened in surprise as they stepped in. The so-called room was actually an attic and was a narrow space, but the blonde had made a comfortable nest out of it. A small window at the ceiling allowed easy access to the roof. Matt wondered if maybe he could escape this horrible place. Why couldn’t the old man leave him where he was?

Mello had a sort of small shrine on his desk, with a figurine of the Holy Virgin standing in the middle. Several rosaries were wrapped around the small statue, and various iconographies depicting saints from the Christian mythology surrounded it. Mello lit a small candle and put it on the shrine, his right hand making the sign of the cross. Matt looked around, the shelves were overflowing with books and some comics, and a Holy Bible sat on the nightstand.

The blonde noticed Matt’s concerned expression as he turned to him. Was he in trouble now? They had warned Matt about the blonde guy, told him he was the most dangerous among them. “W-why did you take me here?”

Mello’s eyebrow shifted upwards, he didn’t know what Matt meant. “To keep you safe.”

“Why? You are a fanatic German Nazi. Why should you help a Jewish boy like me?” Matt was afraid that Mello was planning to do something nasty to him, something far worse than the other guys have done.

“Who told you that bullshit?” Mello crossed his arms.

“The other kids. They warned me about you. Everyone warned me about you.”

Mello rolled his eyes and rummaged through the drawer of his bedside table. He took two chocolate bars and offered one to the funky boy. “If I tell you a secret, will you trust me?” Matt nodded and sat on the bed, and Mello knelt in front of him and leaned his hands on Matt’s knees. “I’m not a fucking Nazi. And I’m not German either, okay?”

“Then why do they call you that?”

“Because they’re stupid. Wammy found me at an institute in Berlin so he assumed I was German. I never denied it. It doesn’t matter where I come from, anyway.” Mello didn’t know why, but he felt he could trust the ginger-haired boy with big blue eyes.

“Okay. But you’re uhm... Catholic?” Matt’s eyes pointed to the shrine on Mello’s desk.

“Yes.” Mello nodded and unwrapped the chocolate bar. “But it doesn’t mean anything. Does it mean anything to you?”

“No, not really. I’m not Jewish anyways... I mean my mother was and I was raised according to her belief. But I was never devoted and I’ve no intention to become a Bar Mitzvah when I turn thirteen.”

“I see...” Mello brushed a strand of hair from his fair eyes. “Why did Roger tell anyone you were?”

“Because I was picked up at a Jewish orphanage.”

“Roger is such an idiot.” Mello shook his head. “Where are you from?” Mello noticed something very familiar in Matt’s strong accent.

It took Matt a few minutes to think about whether to answer or not. He looked down at the blonde boy with ice blue eyes. He was so beautiful, he looked like an angel. He had shoulder-length hair and wore golden earrings, he was tall and slender and gracious. He was so different from all the other kids. Something about Mello made him feel safe, like he could trust him. “I’m from Serbia.” Mello smiled gently and caressed Matt’s cheek. “And you?”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” When Matt nodded, Mello answered. “I’m from Croatia. My father was Russian though.” Mello inhaled deeply and took Matt’s hand in his. “We’re the only two kids here who aren’t British.”

“Really?” Matt’s already big eyes widened even more, and Mello was fascinated by that deep colour. He had never seen eyes like that before.

“Yeah. Apart from E who’s French, but he left a few months ago, so...” Mello tossed his head, making his blonde hair wave like silk. “And believe me, you don’t want to know what they called him all the time.”

Matt carefully studied the blonde. Was that the reason they felt such an instantly close connection? Because they came both from a similar place, maybe even with a similar background? “Serbs and Croats never got along well.”

Mello laughed, something he almost never did since arriving at Wammy’s. Matt had never heard such a beautiful laugh. “Serbs, Croats... to me we’re all Yugoslavians, and don’t give a shit about the rest of it.” The blonde turned his head and pointed towards the Virgin Mary figurine. “Mother’s teachings are about love and compassion, not about hate and distrust.” Matt gave him a relieved smiled  and Mello felt a warmth around his heart. “The same goes for religion.” He gently brushed back the long bangs from the other boy’s eyes.

“What is your real name?” Matt asked him. “Mine is Mail Jeevas.”

“I am Mihael Keehl.”

“Like Michael, the Archangel.” If Matt believed in his religion, Mello was definitely his angel.

“Maybe.” Mello blushed slightly and nodded. “Do you speak Russian?”

“A little.”

“We should speak Russian to each other. That way none of the other kids can understand us.”

“Why not Serbo-Croatian?”

“Better not. I want to avoid suggesting where I really come from.”

Matt smiled, relaxing and taking a bite of chocolate. It was strange that of all the kids, he ended up with the most belligerent one in one room, eating chocolate and confessing secret truths. Mello didn’t seem dangerous, or aggressive towards him. He was gentle and kind and caring. Matt wanted him to be his friend, his brother.

 

The blonde walked out and soon came back with a small basin full of water.

“Does that hurt?” Mello gently cleaned Matt’s split lip with a piece of cloth and cold water.

“A little.” Matt remained still until Mello was done cleaning all the dried blood from his face. He noticed how the blonde tried to hurt him as little as possible. As soon as Mello was done, he caressed the messy ginger hair and smiled gently.

“You should sleep here tonight.” Mello offered Matt a clean shirt to change into from the dirty one.

“We’re not allowed to spend the night outside our assigned room.”

“I don’t care. You stay here with me. At least you’re safe.”

The boys spent the next several hours talking about random things, what they liked, what they hated, which kid they disliked the most at Wammy’s. Mello confessed to Matt that he was once Near’s roommate for a short period, and he was the only kid he didn’t fight with, even if it was difficult since the albino had that hideous ‘I’m-better-than-you’ attitude. Near however, complained about Mello’s vivacity and Roger decided to confine the blonde in the attic. It was hard for Mello to admit it, but he had felt rejected, and since then he hated Near with all his heart.

 

 

**25 December 2002**

Mello decided to ignore the bells tolling for Christmas mass and to stay in his room with Matt, taking care of him. The younger one was still sleeping, Mello spooning behind him with his arm wrapped around Matt’s waist, as if he wanted to protect him. But at the same time, he tried to ignore some of the signals of his body. Mello didn’t know why, but he felt so close to Matt, like they had a spiritual connection. He was sure God had sent him. Mello had never had a friend, and even though he rejected the other kids, he still always felt terribly alone.

It was a while later that Matt woke up. He stirred and felt a warm body next to him. When he turned over, he saw it was Mello of course.

“Hey.” The blonde smiled gently. “Slept well?”

Matt nodded, he didn’t just sleep well. He finally slept a whole night without waking up several times. He felt safe next to Mello. “What time is it?”

Mello sat up and checked the alarm on the nightstand. “9:30.”

“You missed the mass. And we both missed breakfast.”

Mello laughed and stood up. He was just wearing tight boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Matt admired his slender, gracious figure and wanted to be like him. “Doesn’t matter.” He put on some sweats and took two chocolate cereal bars from his drawer, offering one to Matt.

“You’re going to get into trouble because of this.” Matt munched at the treat.

“Doesn’t matter.” Mello repeated and shrugged. He knelt in front of his tiny shrine to pray before eating his cereal bar.

 

 

One of the teachers knocked furiously at the door. “Mello! Open the door.”

Mello rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, but as soon as he did, the door was pushed open. “What is going on here?” The blonde stood eyeing Poppy defiantly while Matt was sitting on Mello’s bed holding a comic in his hands. The young woman pointed at the ginger haired boy. “Did you sleep here?” 

“No.” Mello answered instead of Matt.

“Don’t lie, Mello! Near told me his roommate wasn’t in his bed tonight.” Mello rolled his eyes. _'Near, that spy, always ratting me out.'_ Another reason to hate him.

“Fine then! I had to bring Matt here because the other boys were beating him up in the bathroom!”

“Why were they doing that?” Poppy asked Matt but Mello intervened again.

“Because he’s a fucking Jew.”

“And couldn’t you have come to me, then?”

“They took his fucking pants off!” Mello yelled. “Look at his face, Poppy. They beat him.”

“Who was it?” Poppy asked Matt but he refused to answer.

“Come on, tell her.” Mello encouraged him.

“It was V and the older kids.”

“Fine. I will something is done about this.”

“I hope so.” Mello threatened her.

“That doesn’t change the fact that Matt didn’t sleep in his room. Was Near one of the attackers?” Matt shook his head. “Then go back to your room. And you, little punk.” Poppy turned to Mello, who crossed his arms and stood up straight, his posture  challenging her. “You missed the Christmas Mass this morning.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good you know, Mello, because this will have consequences.”

“Come on, Poppy. I mean this makes no sense. Why does an orphanage for special children have a fucking religion program?”

“Mello, you’re not in the position to question the rules.”

“And by the way, I’m Catholic. I’m no fucking Protestant. So if Matt can skip the program why can’t I as well?” Matt was having serious issues controlling his laughter. It was amusing him how Mello was annoying the young tutor. The redheaded woman was already losing her patience.

“Language, Mello!”

“So can I skip it as well?” Mello blinked innocently with his eyes. “Hm? Please?”

“The religion program is to teach you humility and discipline. Both virtues you don’t have the slightest idea about.”

“Teach discipline to those other kids! The ones who call me Nazi or call him Jewish pig or whatever. Why is their racist behaviour tolerated in here? Is it not allowed to be smart if you aren’t English?”

“Mello!”

“Fuck you, Poppy! Kiss my ass.” Mello slapped his own butt and Matt laughed loud.

“One week toilet cleaning, beginning today. Both of you!” The tutor pointed her index first at Mello then at Matt. “Next time don’t take justice into your own hands. I’m going to report this to Roger.”

“Come on, Poppy! It’s Christmas!” Mello whined theatrically.

“No discussion.” Poppy left the room and slammed the door behind.

Mello and Matt looked at each other and began to laugh.

“Fuck the rules!” Mello gave Matt a high-five and both recognized a mischievous spark in the other’s eyes. Mello felt they were going to have a lot of fun together.

“Ta kurva.” Matt murmured and smirked. It was then that Mello understood that Matt wasn’t as shy as he seemed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it's like that in reality too. people are evil and kids even more, and just because they're smart doesn't mean they're more human.
> 
> Artwork is by me, JK иконоборец
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mello are still in detention but they'll celebrate NYE anyways! Little rebels grow up fast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pride month so I might focus more on my favourite couple ever, Matt & Mello. I love them together they're my absolute otp!
> 
> \---
> 
> Because you're young, you're torn between  
> A world of hate and a world of dreams  
> So much to lose, so much to gain  
> So much to fight for, so much to change  
> You don't look back, you don't look down  
> You gotta turn everything around  
> You live your life like a loaded gun  
> Because you're young
> 
> Cock Sparrer - Because you're young  
> https://youtu.be/meqE3SgHO3E

* * *

 

 

 

**31 December 2002**

 

“Mello.” Linda approached the pretty blonde who was eating chocolate pudding. “Did you know, if a couple kisses under mistletoe on New Years Eve their love will be blessed?”

Ah, Linda. She had an immense crush on Mello since he arrived at Wammy’s two years ago. “Did you know that this is a pagan custom? And by the way mistletoe is a parasitic plant. That’s not very romantic.” Mello rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the dessert. It was quite disgusting and didn’t taste much like chocolate but it was better than nothing. English cooks were even worse than German ones.

“So you’re not going to kiss me tonight?” The blonde girl blinked with her huge eyes. Did she put mascara on her lashes? Probably yes, to impress him maybe.

“No.” Mello raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if it was obvious he had no interest. Linda was holding her tears and ran away.

A brunette and a redheaded girl approached him. “Are you going to kiss one of us?” Martha, the redhead, chirped.

“I don’t think so.” Mello shooed them away, he had not the slight interest in them. They just wanted to kiss him because he was pretty, but Mello wanted someone to talk to and to feel close. None of them were like that.

Matt had been watching the whole scene in silence and chuckled as the girls left. “Girls like you, huh? I wish I was that popular among them, too.” No wonder girls liked Mello, he was tall, blonde and pretty, and above all, he was one of the bad boys. Girls didn’t like gingers with freckles.

“Pf, they’re all stupid.” Mello huffed. “Aren’t you eating your dessert?” He pointed at Matt’s barely untouched pudding.

“Nah, it tastes like burnt milk.”

Mello laughed and reached for Matt’s dessert. “It’s true it tastes like cheap Nesquik and burnt milk.”

“What’s Nesquik?”

“Never mind.” The blonde had already devoured the disgusting pudding. “What are we doing this afternoon?”

“Uhm... why don’t you come to my room and we play board games?”

“Sounds good. If albino sheep does not complain like usual...” Mello was about to stand up but Matt held him down.

“Wait, Mel.” He wiped traces of chocolate pudding from the corner of the blonde’s mouth; Mello smiled a bit shyly.

They were about to leave the cafeteria as Vince and his gang were walking towards them. Mello shot them a dirty look but they all ignored him.

“Hey, Jew, watch your step!” Vince body-checked Matt and he bumped against one of the other boys.

“Aren’t pigs supposed to eat in the sty?” The boys laughed cruelly; Mello grabbed the collar of one of them and pushed him away.

“I already told you to leave him be.” Mello stepped between Matt and Vince.

“What’s up sauerkraut? Wanna lose another war?”

“Aufs Maul, Assgeburt!” [1] Mello gave him his middle finger and licked it slowly. Vince shoved him, Mello was about to punch in his face, but Matt held him back.

“Come on, Mello.”

“Hey you! Stop fighting!” Poppy warned them from the teachers' table. “Mello!”

Mello shot Vince a menacing glare before putting his arm around Matt’s shoulders and walking away. “Don’t worry, I take care of you.” He whispered in Matt’s ear.

“You two are really a cute couple!” Vince yelled at them. “The only one where the girl fights for her boy.” The gang laughed behind them and Mello felt his blood already broiling but Matt put his arm around Mello’s waist.

“Forget about them. Do you care what they say? I don’t give a fuck.” Matt whispered and Mello nodded.

“You’re right... they’re just idiots.”

 

 

Mello was sitting on Matt’s bed and reading, Matt was lying on the ground and playing Game Boy. “Hey Matt, look! It’s snowing outside!” The ginger-haired boy paused the videogame and looked out of the window. “Let’s make a snowman.”

“Or snowball fight.” Matt smirked mischievously.

Mello’s face lit up with a vivid smile. “Loser cleans toilets for two shifts.”

Matt sneered and adjusted the goggles over his eyes. Both boys put on their outerwear and ran towards the door leading to the courtyard.

“Where are _you two_ going?” The boys froze as they heard a female voice behind them.

“O-out?” Mello turned to Poppy and blinked with his big blue eyes.

“Have you done your job today?” The teacher rushed towards them.

“But but...” Mello put on his innocent angel face. “But Poppy! It’s New Year’s Eve! The other kids are all outside playing in the snow.”

“Not you. Roger said two weeks of cleaning, no excuses. You were about to provoke another fight in the cafeteria. You never learn, do you?”

“What? Did you hear what they say to him?” Mello pointed at Matt.

“Mello!” Poppy crossed her arms.

Mello wanted to shoot back an answer but Matt took his hand. “Come on, let’s go clean. We’re going to have fun anyways.” He told him in Russian.

“Thanks for ruining our youth, Poppy.” Mello snarled. “Thank you for causing us future psycho disorders. Thank you, Poppy! I’ll grow up as an abusive, alcoholic misogynist and it’s all your fault!”

“Slatki kurac.[2]” Matt sniggered and led Mello to the boys’ room.

 

 

Loud glee echoed in the boys’ room, Mello was lying on the ground and laughing, his eyes wet. Matt had told him one of his stupid jokes and the blonde couldn’t help himself.

“What’s wrong, are you crying?”

“No it’s because of this fucking detergent, its making my eyes itch.”

Matt and Mello spent two or three hours at day since a week cleaning the boy’s room and had another week to be done. Roger decided their behaviour was unacceptable and one week of punishment was not enough. He also denied them to celebrate New Year’s Eve with the other kids. Mello overheard the umpteenth conversation Roger hat with Wammy about moving him to another place. But he didn’t want to leave this place anymore; now he had Matt.

Matt and Mello made the best of their time spent cleaning, knew each other better and shared their stories. Matt told Mello how distant but at the same time demanding his father was; he wanted him to study very hard to become a successful hardware developer for the Serbian Government like him. But the boy spent most of his time with his mother and she constantly dragged him to the synagogue and met with the other women of the Jewish community to do religious stuff Matt didn’t care about.

Mello asked him if he missed his parents but Matt answered he didn’t, he was even glad they weren’t there anymore. His father was too strict and hit him when he preferred to play board games instead of studying to get the best grades. His mother was solely concerned with her Jewish stuff and took Matt with her only to show what a good mother she was. But in fact, nobody cared about him. Matt spent most of his time alone, reading or playing cards. His only friend was lively a girl from Germany and he saw her just a couple of weeks in summer. Matt told Mello he reminded him at her in some way; Mello blushed and smiled softly.

Matt’s parents died in a riot planned by Serbian anarchists and Matt’s alcoholic aunt took care of him to get possession over his inheritance. The only thing she bought him with that money was one of those new handheld game consoles from the capitalist world to keep the kid quiet. She used Matt’s inheritance to live a glamorous life and to buy expensive goods from America. When Matt was not at school, he had to spent most time locked in his small room. He mainly played with his Game Boy; it was always better to be locked in than abused. One day his aunt was completely drunk and forgot to lock the door of his room. Matt took the opportunity and fled, seeking for asylum at the Jewish orphanage outside Belgrade.

“I’m so sorry for that.” Mello told him once he heard the whole story. “So coming at Wammy’s isn’t that bad for you.” Mello was meticulously washing the sinks.

“Hm yeah but I liked it more at the Jewish orphanage.” Matt shrugged while scrubbing the floor. “They let us use computers there. And the math program was cool; it almost tempted me to study.”

“You nerd. We have computers here as well.” Mello laughed.

“And you? How did you get here?”

“That’s a long story Matt. I’ll tell you piece after piece but not today.” Mello took off the rubber gloves and tied his upper hair back. “How is it possible that fifteen boys make such a mess?”

“You’ve an obsessive need to clean.”

“That’s not true. By the way, we need to plan a prank for Roger.” Mello put the gloves on and cleaned the mirror over the sinks. Matt leaned against the wall and met the reflection of Mello’s icy eyes.

“Ooooh yes!”

 

\---

 

“Pst. Matt.” Mello followed Matt along the corridor while sucking at a piece of chocolate.

The ginger-haired boy turned. “Mel where have you been? You weren’t at dinner.”

The blonde smirked mischievously and reached for his hand. “Come with me.” He led Matt to his small room on the top floor. Mello handed him a bag and Matt emptied it on the bed. It was overfilled with chocolate bars but also some cans of cheap beer, a bottle of mint flavoured vodka and a pack of cigarettes. Matt’s eyes widened and his face lit up.

“Where did you get this stuff?”

“I snuck out while dinner and went to the Pakistani shop. There’s a gang of punks and they give me booze if I distract the cashier so they can steal stuff.” Mello giggled. “Do you smoke?”

“Oh yeah! I stole my first cig from my dad when I was nine. You’ve no idea how much my mother hit me with the wooden spoon. She almost broke it on my ass.” Mello laughed. “But where are we supposed to drink this stuff?” Matt wondered.

Mello pointed to the small window. “On the roof.”

Matt’s ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. “Cool! We’ll have you own party.”

“You got it right. The teachers and the other kids will be in the cafeteria, no one will notice. Does sheep still sleep eight hours per night?”

“Yes he takes his sleeping pill every night at 10:30 and then he sleeps like dead. He’s not going to celebrate New Year’s Eve because tomorrow he has to study.” Matt rolled his eyes, he and Near were the complete opposites. Near was diligent and meticulous, had the same schedule every day. His part of room was neat and clean and he constantly complained about Matt’s mess. The ginger didn’t pay him attention though, and sometimes he pretended to not understand English that well.

“Stupid sheep. Once I hid his pills and he freaked out.”

Matt smirked. “Good he's taking those stupid pills, so I can stay up and play videogames till late without him complaining about it all the time.”

“Right. Okay we meet as soon as sheep goes to sleep. Ha, it rhymes.”

“Fly down, Shakespeare.”

 

Matt left his and Near’s room around 11:30 and sneaked carefully to Mello’s room. The blonde was lying on the bed and reading, empty chocolate wrappers were thrown on the floor. Low punk music was coming from the small stereo; it was for sure one of those bands with a bizarre name like Sex Pistols or Cock Sparrer. “Hey.”

“Is sheep asleep?”

“You really believe this rhyme is cool, huh?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! Where’s your jacket?”

Matt palmed his forehead. “Damn I forgot it downstairs.”

“Don’t worry; I give you the one I had when I lived in Berlin.” Mello rummaged in his small closet and Matt wondered how he could find _anything_ in there. All his clothes were black. “Come on let’s go, it’s midnight soon.”

Both boys wore their outerwear and Mello helped Matt to climb out of the window. He handed him the bag and followed him outside.

“Come with me.” Mello took Matt’s hand and led him to a hidden and dry spot on the roof.

“You come here often?”

“Sometimes.” Mello opened a can of beer and gave it to Matt. “When I can’t sleep.” He opened another one and smashed it against Matt’s. “Or when I want to watch the stars.” Mello smiled and took a sip of beer. He never told anyone about it, but Matt was different. The ginger smiled back and drank as well.

“You can’t watch them very often, huh? I hate the weather here in England.” Matt stated and lit up a match, taking a deep drag from the cigarette. “Is it like that in Germany as well?” He exhaled an enormous amount of smoke and seemed pleased.

“Don’t know, I’ve only been in Berlin. Its way colder than here but it doesn’t rain every damn day.” Mello lit up a cigarette as well. He started smoking a year ago because it looks cool but Matt seemed to really enjoy the scratching flavour of tobacco.

“Pall Mall.” Matt read the label on the pack. “My father used to smoke Drina's. They tasted like dried camel shit.”

Mello swallowed the wrong way and coughed out. “Yeah because you know how dried camel shit tastes like?”

“Sure.” Matt took another gulp of beer. “Like Drina’s.”

 

“Fuck it’s almost midnight.”

Mello emptied the beer and searched for the vodka bottle. They heard some guys in the neighbourhood starting loud the countdown to midnight.

“30, 29, 28, 27...”

The blonde opened the bottle and Matt lit up another cigarette.

“Not bad these cigs.” The ginger-haired boy took a deep drag and exhaled the cloud of smoke. “Aaah I missed smoking.”

“10, 9, 8...”

Matt and Mello looked at each other, the ginger gave him a broad grin and the blonde smiled shyly.

“3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!!!!” Fireworks shot up and coloured the night sky in thousands bright shades.

“Cheers tovarish!” Mello slammed the bottle with Matt’s beer can.

“To another year.”

“To a year of madness and havoc at Wammy’s.” Mello chuckled. “You first.”

Matt took a swig of mint flavoured vodka and made a grimace. Mello snatched the bottle and gulped some sips.

“Ew, it tastes like mouthwash.”

“I know! It’s disgusting, isn't it?” Mello laughed and drank again. “But there’s a sense behind it.”

“Oh really? What? Puking in the new year?” Matt took another sip and pulled from the cigarette to cover the disgusting mint taste.

“Nah. If they catch us around we smell of mint and not of alcohol.”

“Ew. Beer’s better.” Matt emptied the can. “Mello?”

“Hm?” The blonde put a cigarette in his mouth.

“Thanks for being my friend.” Mello froze as Matt embraced him tightly.

“I... uhm... you too.” Mello leaned in his embrace and smelled the scent of shampoo in Matt’s hair.

Matt pulled back and noticed Mello’s embarrassed face. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah... where are the matches?” Mello avoided Matt’s eyes and pretended to look for the small box.

 

The boys spent the whole night outside chatting, smoking and drinking. Mello was glad to see how Matt opened up more and more when he got tipsy. He really liked him and the connection they shared. They had so many things in common. Matt had opened up so much the past week and Mello was glad to ascertain that he was not a shy boy like he seemed at first but that he was a little brat like him. A calmer, more introverted one, but still a rebellious soul. After so many years Mello had finally found someone who he could call _friend_.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?”

Matt’s question called Mello back from his thoughts. “Hm?” The blonde took a sip of disgusting vodka and a drag from the cigarette. There weren’t many left, Matt had smoked almost all of them. “No, never.”

“That’s weird.”

“Why?”

Matt lit up another cigarette. “Because you’re pretty. And girls like pretty boys.” The ginger giggled mischievously.

“Matt are you drunk?”

“A little. But it’s true.”

“Girls are stupid.” Mello drank another sip of vodka and listened to the bell sounding five in the morning. “I once kissed one.”

“With tongue? And how is it?” Matt's curiosity got triggered.

“I didn’t really like it.” Mello stated dryly and collected their trash. “We should go, it’s five already.”

Matt extinguished the cigarette and followed Mello to the window leading into his small room. Mello was taller and jumped down without any effort but Matt had still to grow a little; he sat on the border and the blonde caught him in his arms and put him down.

“We should do this again soon.”

“Yeah it was fun.” Mello whispered. “I a month is your birthday.”

Matt was about to leave Mello’s room but the blonde called for him. “Wash your face and brush your teeth before you go to bed, or the sleeping sheep will smell cigs on you tomorrow. And change your clothes.”

“Zakazy!” Matt mimicked the military salute and opened the door.

“Goodnight, Matt.” Matt closed the door and Mello was alone again. But he didn’t feel lonely anymore. He lay on his bed and sighed, still feeling Matt’s warm embrace around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] literally: "On your mouth, ass birth!" 

[2] Fucking cunt

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Matt's background:  
> End of nineties/early 00s were still a disaster in former Yugoslavia, esp Serbia and Bosnia. There were lot of riots and guerrillas. The Kosovo war was from 1998-1999. The overthrow of Slobodan Milošević occurred in 2000.  
> For History freaks like me: (it's not relevant for the story, though)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbia_in_the_Yugoslav_Wars
> 
> \---  
> Refs and stuff:
> 
> Of course the boys are not drinking real 40% vol vodka but it's flavoured vodka drink with 20% vol (still enough for young guys) and yes it's disgusting.  
> Like this (I think it's Italian)  
> https://www.stockspirits.com/_userfiles/pages/images/brands/menta.png
> 
> Drina (Serbian cigarettes)  
> http://www.cigarettespedia.com/images/5/55/Drina_serbian_version_design_1_original_filter_ks_20_s_yugoslavia_serbia.jpg
> 
> It's quite common that kids in middle/eastern Europe begin to drink and smoke at young age, (especially in the lower classes where the kids grow up more or less on the street) so yes, the two are way too young but they had a bad example. Teens are rebels anyway and do things they shouldn't all the time.  
> 


End file.
